This a T32 application for a training grant in cardiovascular epidemiology with a special focus on genetic and molecular epidemiology. The program is designed for M.D. investigators who are transitioning from clinical training in General Internal Medicine to subspecialty training in cardiovascular medicine. Key features of the program include completion of a Master's degree in epidemiology with supplemental training in genetic, genomics and proteomics. The applicants will also attend the 10-day seminar in Cardiovascular Epidemiology and the Genetic Approaches to Complex Heart, Lung, and Blood diseases seminar, participate in a laboratory practicum exposing them to some of the latest technologies available in genomics and proteomics, and receive additional training in the responsible conduct of research. The goal of this training program is to train clinical cardiovascular investigators who are well equipped to apply the new advances in genetic, genomics, and proteomics to the conduct of cardiovascular epidemiological research and to assist in the translation of new basic science advances to the clinical arena.